


Breaking Down the Barriers

by Stonathanstans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Jonathan is an omega just trying to find his brother. Steve is an alpha that finds himself attracted to the omega.





	1. The beginning

Alpha  
  
He can sense it before the man even walks through the doors. Jonathan’s at his locker, putting up the flyers for his missing brother and he's not sure why he didn't sense that before. It should have been obvious what Steve Harrington was.   
  
But of course, as an omega Jonathan’s nose wasn't that strong and really he couldn't sense you unless you were another omega of a beta. Alphas, he barely had the strength to sniff out.   
  
The only time that he could actually sense it was when either an alpha had stop taking scent blockers or when he was getting close to a heat.   
  
Heat, his heat was approaching.   
  
“How long had he been missing?” Barb's voice is in his ear, her beta scent whiffing strongly off her and it's overwhelming Jonathan just a little bit.   
  
“A day. Mom's freaking out.”  he hands her a paper.   
  
She takes and frowns. Nothing like this ever happened in Hawkins.   
  
“He's an omega right?”   
  
Jonathan shakes his head. “We were going to take him next month to find out. But most likely he is. Lonnie always said Will had the makings and he hated it.”  
  
The memory floats back to Jonathan’s mind. That night Lonnie lashed out at his mother because he had yet another omega son.   
  
It wasn't his fault that he turned out to be an omega, it wasn't his fault but his father didn't see it that way.   
  
A good for nothing whore. That's all you're going to be. The only thing. Lying on your back and taking what they give you and I can't have a son like that   
  
He remembers his father telling him those words and how his mother had nearly ripped Lonnie’s head off. Hopper had to escort him out the house and that was the last time that Jonathan had seen his father.   
  
“Do you need help looking for him?” Barb had been the only one that had ever been nice to him in the school aside from Nancy and he can't help but smile.   
  
“Hopper’s setting up a search party tonight if you wanna stop by the station.”  
  
She grins. “I'd love that.”  
  
They're silent for awhile, Barba helping him put up more pictures and Jonathan stills when he gets a stronger whiff of alpha scent. There were a lot. More than he thought before.   
  
“Barb!” Nancy calls and she's walking towards them with Steve in tow. His arms are thrown around her shoulders but his eyes are focused on Jonathan.   
  
“Hey Nance.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Barb hands her a flyer.   
  
Nancy's eyes flit to Jonathan, concern in her eyes.   
  
“Oh my God Jonathan. Why didn't anyone say anything?”  
  
Steve takes the paper away from her and stares at the photo of Will. Jonathan’s eyes make their way to his frame and he can't help but stare.   
  
“Are they looking for him?” Steve asks. His eyes are still on the paper.  
  
"Hopper's doing the best he can but it's hard. Will's scent isn't strong yet. It's like trying to find a human."  
  
The words get lost in Jonathan’s throat and Nancy places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should go home today. You're approaching a heat and you're stressed about your brother. The alphas here are crazy and I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Mom has my car. I don't have a ride.  
  
Steve glances at him." I can take you home if you want. I've got a free period now."  
  
Nancy shakes her head."I think Barb should take him."  
  
Steve scoffs. "It's not like I'll rape him. Plus Barb has class."  
  
Nancy frowns.  "I know that. It's just I saw what happened to omegas when they approached a heat and an alpha was around. I just don't want anything to happen to Jonathan."  
  
"I won't hurt him."  
  
                                             +  
  
The music blares A little loud for Jonathan and usually he likes it like that but now, his senses are overloaded and it's a bit too load for him.  
  
"Can you turn that down please? It's hurting my ears."  
  
Steve reaches out and turns the music down.  
  
"Sorry about that. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."  
  
Jonathan sits up in the seat and pushes the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Once I get home I should be fine."  
  
"Do you take blockers?"  
  
"Can't afford them. Mom tried but bills take up most of the money that we make so I just hide out in my room until it's over."  
  
Steve grips the steering wheel a little tight.  
  
"That's not----I know that some clinics give them out for free."  
  
"And those same clinics also want something from the omegas that need them. Mom says I'm better off letting off the steam alone in my room. It's not that bad."  
  
Now Steve's curious. "What does that exactly mean? Do you do what the female omegas do?"  
  
Jonathan frowns. He quirks an eyebrow at Steve. Clearly knowing what he's getting at.   
  
"And what do the female omegas do exactly?"  
  
"I mean, I know Carol she told me that if she doesn't have her blockers and she goes into heat she spends the next few days of it locked in her room masturbating but I know that not all omegas go that route. It's more painful for them to do that if they don't have a mate. "  
  
Jonathan laughs."Alphas. Look Carol was probably messing with you because that is not true. Masturbating does not help ease the burning sensation in us. The only way to ease it is with a mate or sweating it out. Since I don't have a mate I spend three days in constant pain. Sweating until it passes. But questions like that, It's not appropriate for you to ask us."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know."  
  
"Not many alphas do. It's okay."  
  
Steve takes a detour, Jonathan stares at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Heading to my family's doctor. I can lie and say that you're my mate and we can get you a prescription. I'll pay for it and everything."  
  
"You don't need to do that. I can't let you do that. Take me home."  
  
"No."  
  
Jonathan sighs. "Take me home. You're not my alpha. You have no right to do this and lying can get you into trouble. I just want to go home and get this over with so I can have the strength to find my brother."  
  
"Jonathan...."  
  
"Either you take me home or I'll get out and walk."

Steve turns the car around. "Fine. But I really wish you would let me help. That whole process seems painful."

"And an alpha like yourself cares so much about an omega? Especially one that's not rich like most of the omegas at Hawkins."

"I'm not like most alphas and I'm not like those stuck up rich people pricks. I actually care about everyone and if you can't afford something to stop the pain then I want to help out."

"I can't accept that. From my position you have to understand that if you buy me those suppressants then it's a form of courting and no offense but I'm not looking  for an alpha right now."

                                        _

 

Joyce is gone when Jonathan gets home and there's food sitting on the table. A note reads when she'll be back and what she's doing and Jonathan’s stomach aches. Not from the approaching heat but from the fact that they still haven't heard any news about Will and with each day he worries about what could have happened to his brother. 

He doubles over in pain. 

 


	2. Get the facts

Steve didn't know what he was expecting over the next few days. He stood with Nancy at her locker as she spoke to Barb and every so often he would cast a glance at the empty locker of Jonathan Byers. It had only been two days but that didn't matter to Steve.  
  
He was a bit worried about the omega and was sure that he was giving off a strong worried scent that only other alphas could pick up on.  
  
The bell rings and everyone disperses, Steve grabs a hold of Barb's shoulder before she leaves. Despite Nancy and Jonathan being close Steve had noticed that Barb was the one that smelled strong of Jonathan over the last day.  
  
He wasn't angry but curious and if anyone could check on him for Steve it was Barb.  
  
"Hold up a sec Barb."  
  
She turns around and stares at Steve.  
  
"If I'm late Steve..."  
  
"You won't be. Look you smell like Jonathan. Have you been around him, lately?"  
  
Barb nods. "I stopped by the other day. His teachers had given me his homeworknand asked if I could bring it to him."  
  
That makes sense now. Steve nods.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"It's winding down. I never seen him so miserable though."  
  
Like how miserable? "  
  
"That's not for me to say. It's his business and if he wants a nosy alpha to know then it's his deal. Not mine. Take it up with him."  
  
She walks away. Steve has a inkling that he knows what he has to do deep down inside. He needs to see Jonathan.  
  
                                               -  
  
Joyce Byers is sitting on the front porch when Steve arrives that morning. She's got a cigarette in one hand and flyers in the other. She's staring down at the photo with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Byers." Steve keeps his voice neutral. She might be a mom in despair but she's still a beta.  
  
One highly protective of her son.  
  
"What do you want alpha? I don't think you should be here."  
  
"I just wanted to check on Jonathan. We have a few classes together and he hasn't been to school in a while. I got worried."  
  
"He's fine. You should leave though. I can't worry about my son being raped by an alpha while my other one is missing."  
  
Steve scoffs. "I wish people would stop accusing me of attempting to rape him. I'm not like that."  
  
"Well I'm sorry. Most alphas that I've met when they're around omegas, especially one like Jonathan I get worried for his safety."  
  
Steve holds up his hands. "I promise I won't hurt him. I just want to see if he's okay."  
  
Joyce shakes her head no. "Not until this is over. You'll get excited and he's not in the right state of mind. Give him a few days and then come back around. He'll be a lot better. I promise."  
  
Steve sighs. That's not the answer he was hoping for but he'd accept it nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Byers." Steve heads back towards his car.  
  
It's not a 'no', that he can't see Jonathan. It's more along the lines of when he can see him and he's willing to wait.  
  
                                           -  
  
It's a Tuesday when Steve sees Jonathan again and his heart leaps a bit. He was genuinely worried about him.  
  
"Byers." Steve stands at his locker and waits for him to respond.  
  
"Harrington." Jonathan slams his locker shut and begins walking towards his next class. Steve falls into step next to him.  
  
"You were out for a long time. Everything alright?"  
  
"I went through a heat. Of course I'd miss School."  
  
"That's not why... That's not what I meant. I stopped by Friday. You're mom wouldn't let me see you."  
  
"Probably for the best. What do you want?"  
  
Steve stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look. I know that you said that you don't want an alpha and I'm good with that but I would like to get to know you."  
  
Jonathan shakes his hand off. "Why? What's in it for you?"  
  
"Nothing. I swear. I just want to get to know you is all. I want to learn more about Omegas so people can stop accusing me of wanting to hurt you."  
  
Jonathan continues to walk. "Talk to Carol if you're so interested. I'm not."  
  
Steve jogs up to him. "I'm not.... I don't want anything inappropriate. I'm just naturally curious about what goes on with omegas and I want to learn and be a better alpha. Carol lies to me at every turn and I don't need that. I just want to learn."  
  
Jonathan stops and takes a look at Steve's face. It's pitiful and he feels bad.  
  
"I'm going to look for my brother tonight. You're more than welcome to join me and I can answer any questions you might have."  
  
Steve grinned. "I would love that."  
  
                                             -  
  
"You smell."  
  
Steve's barely through the door of his house when his father calls out. He didn't even know he was home. The last time that he had checked his parents were in London on a vacation.  
  
"like an omega. You finally got yourself one?"  
  
Steve's father walks into view. He's got his suit on and he's washing his hands on a dish towel.  
  
"There's a lot of omegas in Hawkins Dad. Some of them are going into heats. It's bound to happen."  
  
"In any case, this is the right time to find one. Especially one in heat."  
  
Steve rolls his eyes. He knew his dad was one of those alphas but he didn't think he would talk to him about it.  
  
"Dad.. Don't okay. Look I'm going out tonight to help the Byers search for their son. I'll be back later. I don't know when but I will."  
  
He heads upstairs before his father could object. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Scent blockers.

 

Steve had decided to buy some for Jonathan. He knows that the omega's heat had passed but he was still worried. There would be a majority of alphas looking for the younger Byers kid, from the lineup that Steve had seen, Jonathan was the only omega. He didn't want to risk anything happening to him.

 

Since he began speaking with Jonathan he had did more research on what alphas do to omegas, some of it had been horrific for Steve to stomach and the last thing he wanted was for one of them to hurt him. Especially like the ones he read about.

 

The search party had met at the station. Steve notices a few people from school, mostly Barb and Nancy. He waves to them and they wave back. His initial destination is finding Jonathan who he spots in the back of the station sitting in a chair.

 

"I bought these for you." Steve smiles. He hands the box over to Jonathan. The omega doesn't take them when he looks at what's being handed to him.

 

"I told you that I don't want to be courted. Why would you buy me these?"

 

"I'm not courting you. Don't think of it that way. Think of it as a friend helping a friend."

 

"We aren't friends."

 

"I get that but still, I saw some articles about alphas luring omegas and hurting them because of how strong their scent is. Take these and they won't try and hurt you."

 

Jonathan snorts. "Look Harrington. I can handle myself. And any alpha that tries anything funny. My mom taught me all the skills that I needed to know to survive. I don't need your or your blockers. I'll be just fine on my own."

 

Before Steve can find a clever retort Hopper calls them all to attention. Steve stands by, he doesn't know what to make of Jonathan Byers.

 

                                           ¬

 

Darkness falls quicker than Steve had expected. Most of the townsfolk had called it quits, some of them not being the once young and spry alphas and betas that they once were and can't see that well in Dark. The ones that could however stayed out longer. Jonathan, on the other hand had to turn back. Omegas couldn't see in the dark.

 

He had fought, argued with both his mother and Hopper but it didn't do him  any good. Orders were orders.

 

"Let me take you home." Steve says. He's standing next to Jonathan, the omega has his eyes fixed on most of the townsfolk restocking and heading back out to search for Will.

 

"I can walk."

 

"It's almost nine at night. You can't see well in darkness. We don't need two lost Byers boys."

 

Steve chuckles, Jonathan doesn't find it funny yet he begins walking towards Steve's car.

 

"It's not fair that omegas have to be restricted like this. I can use a flashlight. I don't need to use my senses to see in the dark. I just want to find my brother."

 

"And he'll be found. Jonathan you have to give them time."

 

Steve can sense the fear coming off Jonathan. Time isn't something that they have the luxury of having. He could be dead by now. It's a horrible thought to have but they have to face the potential truth of the situation.

 

"Can you just take me home? They won't let me stay here anyway. I'm no use to anyone."

 

Steve wants to blurt out that he's wrong but he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want to make things worse for Jonathan by potentially upsetting the omega.

 

"Alright let's go."

 

                                         _

 

They drive in silence. Steve glances over at Jonathan every so often but the omega just stares out the window, not paying much attention to anything except for the trees as they drive by. Steve had tried and failed to start up a conversation but Jon wasn't responsive to each attempt and instead Steve resorted to turning on the radio.

 

A song that Steve recognizes plays. Jonathan sits up a little and stares at Steve as the lyrics play.

 

*Oh can't you see, you belong to me, my poor heart aches with every step you take,*

 

"Really?" Jonathan says.

 

"I have no control over the radio. It's not like I called them up to ask them to play this track. It just randomly came on okay."

 

Jonathan shakes his head. "Whatever you say Steve."

 

Steve goes to defend himself only to realize that it won't do any good.

 

Jonathan Byers is stubborn.

 

                                          -

 

"How was the search?" Steve's father is sitting in the living room when he walks in. He's got a shot of brandy in one hand, his paper in the other. "Did you make it with that omega? You smell like him."

 

Steve shook his head. "Jonathan doesn't want me like that and I won't push him about it."

 

"Maybe you should. You need an omega. That Nancy girl, she's not right for you."

 

Nancy.

 

Steve groans. He had forgotten about Nancy. It's not like he was pursuing Jonathan but still, he's been so invested in finding out about omegas that he forgot about her.

 

" I know what I'm doing dad."

 

"I hope so son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy is not kind in this chapter, and Jonathan, guys remember this is fic.

It's three days since Steve sees Jonathan again. After what his father said, he needed to spend more time with Nancy. Steve was a little worried however. The few days that he had been with Nancy Jonathan actually hadn't been around. The omega was missing from all his classes and when Steve had asked Barb (in the presence of Nancy of course) she had just shrugged and said that he needed some time off from school. 

 

From what Steve knew, a heat was every month. He wasn't due for another one for a few weeks. 

 

Now he was worried. 

 

All throughout class Steve's mind had been on the young boy and after school he had kissed Nancy, told her that he would call her and he made his way to the Byers house. 

Joyce was nowhere to be seen yet Steve had picked up Jonathan's scent without a problem in the woods behind the house. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Steve finds Jonathan hunched beneath a tree, Jonathan's eyes focused on an old fort. 

 

“None of your business. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

 

Steve drops down next to him. He can better see inside the makeshift camp. There's mostly books and an old police radio inside. This must have belonged to Will. 

 

“You're fear scent is strong. I just followed it. You haven't been in school in a while. I got worried about you.” 

 

“Right. Which is why you finally decided to check on me after two days.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “That's not the point. What the fuck are doing out here anyway? This isn't safe. Omega or not. Someone took your brother and you're just wondering around in the woods by yourself?”

 

Jonathan stands and dusts off his jeans. He doesn't bother to look at Steve.

 

“I can handle myself. My uncle taught me how to shoot. Wolves or not, I'm prepared for whatever comes my way Steve.” 

 

Jonathan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a gun. Steve takes a step back, hands in the air. 

 

“Put that thing away!” 

 

Jonathan waves the gun around a little bit, a devious smile crosses his lips when he sees the frightened look on Steve's face. 

 

“Aww, is the little bad alpha afraid of a gun? Come on, we can't die. Not with the bullets that I put in this thing.” 

 

Jonathan holsters the gun. 

 

“Doesn't matter. You shouldn't tote that thing. Omegas aren't allowed to carry concealed weapons. You know that.” 

 

The two begin to walk back towards the Byers household. Steve stands behind him just a little bit as they walk. 

 

“Who's gonna tell? You? Hopper's so concerned with finding my brother, half the sheriff's station is there too. I can get away with anything and they wouldn't care. An Omega carrying a gun is the last on their list right now.” 

 

“Still. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.” 

 

“Because you care so much about me right? Or is that alpha sense in you? Wanna just fuck me and claim me as your own?” 

 

Steve shakes his head. He can't believe what he's hearing. 

 

“No.  _ No.  _ Jonathan that's not--- hey.” 

 

Jonathan had begun walking a little faster now. Steve jogs until he can easily place a hand on Jonathan's shoulder and stops him. 

 

“What is wrong with you today? Why are you being such a bitch?” 

 

Jonathan eyes him and pushed him back against a tree. “So now I'm a bitch huh? But didn't you want this bitch not too long ago? And don't say that you didn't. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted me, and you were pissed when I wouldn't give in like some good little Omega.” Jonathan's pressed against Steve now. Steve can sense the anger coming off of him. 

 

Steve gently pushes him away.

 

“You need to take a break. Go for a walk. I don't know what's wrong with you but you need something.” 

 

                                        _

 

“Harrington.” Billy's scent is the first thing that Steve smells. It's nothing but cigarettes and sex. He picks up his tray of food and dumps it. He doesn't have time for this. After the incident with Jonathan in the woods, he's been avoiding Jonathan at every turn. Going as far as to walk the other way if he sees him coming his way. “What did you do to Byers?” 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

Steve tries to avoid eye contact with him, hopes that he can. 

 

That fails and he's eye to eye with Billy Hargrove. 

 

“Oh you did something to the Omega. He came to my car, giving me some look and basically begged me to show him a good time. I know the two of you were hanging out. What did you do?”

 

That didn't sound like Jonathan. What wasn't something that he would do. 

 

Especially with someone like Billy. 

 

Steve's throat closes up: His mind flashes to imagines of the two of them, Billy having Jonathan pushed against his car...  “You didn't did you?” 

 

“Not in the school parking lot. I told him that I'd pick him up tonight and we'd go from there. He was eager. That Omega nature of his. God--” Billy smirks, his eyes glowing with unbridal lust. “Makes him a slut for any alpha.”

 

Before Steve knows it he's got Billy pinned down on the ground; throwing punches until Nancy pulls him off. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nancy shouts. He ignores her, walking out of the cafeteria. 

 

He needed to find Jonathan. 

 

                                        __

 

Jonathan looks up when a shadow crosses his book. He already knows who it is. He's pretty sure that Billy ran his mouth about what he did. And no, he wasn't doing it to get a rise out of Steve. He needed a distraction. And Steve wouldn't participate. It's most likely that his brother was dead by now, he had to take that in. Let it sink in that his brother was gone. The only way that he could do that was to get under someone. Steve turned him away, Billy Hargrove would sleep with anything that moved. 

 

“Leave me alone Harrington. I don't want anything to do with you right now.” 

 

“Did you proposition Billy for sex?” 

 

“What if I did? That's none of your business. You're not my alpha. Or my friend for that matter. What I do, who I choose to sleep with is my choice. Not yours.”

 

Steve takes a seat next to Jonathan. 

 

“I know that. Jesus Jonathan this is Billy fucking Hargrove you went to. He's the definition of alphas that should be locked up. Did you not hear what he did to Stacy? She ended up in the hospital during her heat. He nearly raped her. Thank God her older brother had walked through the door at the right moment.” 

 

Jonathan heard about that. He won't lie, Billy is a scumbag. He doesn't care at all though, as long as he got what he wanted.

 

“Don't worry about me. Go back to Nancy. Enjoy your life and leave me alone. Got it?” 

 

Jonathan stands up, Steve grabs his hand and pulls him back down onto the bench. 

 

“I can't. Jonathan I can't let you do this. Sleeping with him isn't right. Even if it's to piss someone off--” 

 

“I'm told you I'm not doing it to piss anyone off.  Especially not you if that's what you're thinking.” 

 

“Just. Why? Why are you doing this?”

 

“You wouldn't understand.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy's speaking, Steve doesn't hear a word of it. He's standing next to his car, she's next to him and Barb is standing with them. Both him and Barb's attention is on Jonathan's where he stands across the parking lot. The blonde is bent over, whispering something to Billy who's already in his car. Jonathan looks up for a brief second, eyes catches Steve's and he turns back to Billy. 

 

_ “You can pick me up at eight. Or stay at my place. Doesn't matter. Just bring protection.”  _

 

Steve doesn't want to hear the words yet he also needs to hear it to make sure, he just needs to know the truth of this all. 

 

“What's he doing?” Barb finally says. She's gripping her books tightly against her chest. Fear and concern coming off her. “Why is he talking with Billy Hargrove?” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “He told me that, well Billy told me that they're going to sleep together tonight. I don't know what's going on in his head.” 

 

“We can't let that happen.” Nancy interjects. She's finally realized that the two of them aren't that focused on her but instead on Jonathan and Billy. 

 

“He won't listen to me.” Steve adds. “I've tried talking him out of it, sleeping with Billy isn't going to help him with any problems that he have.”  

 

Nancy drops her books into Steve's car. She walks over to the two. Barb and Steve follow closely behind. 

 

Upon getting closer Steve can see Jonathan's hand inside of Billy's car window, playing idly with the man's hands. 

 

It sends a feeling of anger through his stomach that he suppresses. 

 

“Jonathan.” Nancy's voice is demanding. She's using her beta voice. It doesn't have as much power as Steve's voice and he doesn't want to use it. Not against Jonathan anyway. 

 

“Nancy.” Jonathan doesn't move from his position bent over the car. “What do you guys want?” 

 

“I'm having a study session after school. I want you to come with us.” 

 

It's more of a demand, not a request. 

 

“I don't feel like it. Plus I have plans with Billy after school.” 

 

“You can't be serious.” Barb is speaking lowly. “Billy Hargrove? Jonathan…” 

 

“You guys have no say in who I sleep with. You're not even my friends.”

 

Nancy shakes her head. “I'm your friend. So is Barb.” 

 

Steve looks away. He didn't think that he and Jonathan were on that level yet. Barely acquaintances. 

 

“Right. If that's what you call it.’’

 

Billy opens the car door, stepping out. 

 

“He doesn't want anything to do with you guys. Leave him alone.” 

 

“Stay out of this.” Nancy says, her eyes flash yellow for a second, Billy only laughs. 

 

“You don't scare me little beta. Jonathan wants me. I can't blame him. Maybe I'll make a decent Omega out of him.” 

 

Before Steve knows it, he's moving forward and Billy's on the ground. There's a scream from Jonathan and Steve can see him kneeling next to Billy. 

 

“What the hell!? Why did you do that? You can't go around hitting people.” Jonathan helps Billy to his feet. “I've made my choice. You can't stop that. Just leave me alone.” 

 

                                       ||

 

Billy's speeding down the road, Jonathan's staring out the window, watching the trees whip by. 

 

“Harrington is going to fucking pay for that!” Billy screams. Jonathan can't see it but he knows that Billy's gripping the steering wheel a little too tight. 

 

“Don't let him get to you.” Jonathan says. “He's not your problem. Or mine. Ignore them.” 

 

“He hit me. No one hits me, alpha or not. He doesn't know who he's messing with.” 

 

Jonathan rolls his eyes. He doesn't have the  time or the patience for this.

 

“Take me home.” 

 

Billy laughs. “I thought we were going to have some fun? My house isn't that far from here.” 

 

“I want to go home. I'm not in the mood.”

 

Billy slows the car down, coming to a complete stop just outside of town. 

 

“Don't let Harrington ruin this for you. You wanted to fuck, so let's fuck. Right here and now. I don't care who sees us.” 

 

Billy moves closer to him, Jonathan presses up against the side of the car door. 

 

“I said I want to go home. I don't want this.” 

 

“All omegas want this. Who are you trying to kid? You want me, want my knot. Admit it.” 

 

Billy's breath is a realization to Jonathan. He shouldn't be doing this. He doesn't want to do this. 

 

He pushes Billy off of him and opens the car door. 

 

“Get back here!” 

 

“Fuck off Billy. I've changed my mind. I don't want to sleep with you. Take a hint.” 

 

Jonathan begins walking in the direction of his house. He listens to see if Billy is following him and to his surprise, he isn't. 

 

He doesn't know why his mind was telling him to do that. Have sense did it make for him to want to sleep with Billy Hargrove? 

 

He makes it home in no time at all, his mother isn't around. As usual and he fixes himself something to eat. He makes a mental note to call Nancy and Barb in the morning or if he sees them to apologize. And maybe to Steve as well. 

 

The water’s boiling for his noodles, Jonathan plops down in front of the television and flips to see what's on. There's a knock at the door, he groans but gets up and answers it anyway. 

 

“What do you want Steve?” 

 

“I… you didn't go to his place.” 

 

“No. I had a change of heart. Thought about my actions.” 

 

Steve shakes his head, one hand going through his hair. The action isn't lost on Jonathan who's mesmerized by this. He looks away. 

 

“And I'm sorry. About how I was acting towards you and Nancy and Barb earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly.” 

 

Steve snorts. “No. You were thinking like a hormonal Omega. That could have gotten you hurt if you hadn't been careful or came to your senses. We just wanted to help you and you wouldn't let us.” 

 

“I said I was sorry.” 

 

“I know that you are. I get that but Jonathan, we were worried about you.”

 

The underlying meaning is hidden in the words. 

 

_ I was worried about you.  _

 

“There was nothing to worry about. I'm fine. As you can see.” 

 

“I'll let the girls know. And I'll let them know how sorry that you are as well.” 

 

Jonathan smiles. It's false, anyone can see that but he doesn't care at the moment. 

 

“Thanks. A lot.” 

 

“Just next time that you feel like doing something stupid and reckless, Don't. Okay? I--- they worry a lot about you.”

 

Jonathan rolls his eyes. Right, they. 

 

“I'll see you later Steve.” 

 

“You too.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“You know Byers, I don't appreciate being stood up.” Billy is blocking Jonathan's locker almost a week later. He hadn't seen the man or talked to him since that day. In fact, he had been spending more and more time with Nancy, Barb and Steve. They had been getting him through this difficult time with his brother still missing. 

 

“And I don't appreciate getting STDs from a very slutty alpha.” Jonathan retorts. He tries to move past Billy to get to his books, only to have himself slammed up against the locker; drawing the attention of the few students that we're in the hallway. Most of them looked away. They didn't want to deal with Billy and what would happen if they interfered. 

 

“You have the balls to call me a slutty alpha? You, an  **omega** who sleeps with anything with a knot.” Billy's in his ear, reaching down to the outline of Jonathan's cock. 

 

He gives it a quick squeeze.

 

“I could take you right here and now and no one would do a good damn about it.” 

 

Jonathan knees him, pushing him to the ground when he's not expecting it. 

 

“You're a dick. And that's called assault. I don't care that you're an alpha and I'm sure as hell sure that Hopper wouldn't be too thrilled knowing that you're going around attacking innocent omegas in a school hallway. Alpha or not.” 

 

Jonathan forgets his books and instead decides to head home. School wasn't that important, not for omegas. The teachers were different than the ones for alphas and betas. The omega teachers basically taught them how to be good wives and husbands for their alphas. The most Jonathan had learned was how to care for a child and make sure that the scent matched the alphas. If it didn't, well he didn't want to think about that. 

 

“Where you going?” Steve's voice carries, and soon he's standing next to Jonathan and his car. “Class is about to start.” 

 

“I'm not going.” Jonathan mutters, searching his jeans for his car keys. 

 

“You can't miss class. Exams are coming up.” 

 

“Mrs. Lowenstein can kiss my ass and take her alpha loving class and shove it.” 

 

Steve frowns; He's upset and his scent is affecting Jonathan. It's not in his nature to displease an alpha, especially one that's been nothing but kind to him but Jonathan didn't care. Not right now.

 

“I need to leave.” 

 

Steve places a hand on Jonathan's shoulder and he's surprised that he didn't turn away, Jonathan's surprised as well. He sniffs the air, Jonathan freezes. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Something happened. I can smell Billy on you. Did you and he…?” Steve swallows hard..it hurts Jonathan just a bit to think that he thinks that he slept with Billy. 

 

“no. But he touched me.” 

 

“Touched you?” 

 

Jonathan stops, he had long since found his keys and we're trying to put them in the key hole. 

 

“He pinned me against my locker and he felt me up. He touched my cock through my jeans.” 

 

“Without your permission.” It's a statement. Not a question and Jonathan can see the red in his eyes. 

 

“Don't do anything. Please. I'm already gonna tell Hopper about it. Look, how about we head down to the lake? If you're not against missing class? Calm down a bit?” 

 

Jonathan doesn't think that Steve's going to do it. The alpha's eyes are on the school. 

 

“Please?” Jonathan's voice is soft, low, non threatening. 

 

Jonathan had learned something in those classes. Omega's had a voice that could get an alpha do whatever they wanted. 

 

Steve calms down. 

 

“Alright. Alright. Let's head to the lake..I need to blow some steam off.” 


End file.
